Stuck With Hetalia
by 1Julivia
Summary: Renee and Julivia are having to spend a day at the local Toys R Us, even though they are both college age and both huge otakus. But when they sneak into the Employees Only section of the store, they discover technology that is way ahead of its time, but someone higher wants them out of the picture to not discover the heavily guarded secret that Hetalia Units exist!
1. We infiltrate Toys R Us, ninja style!

_**Hello, Hetalia fan universe! TheAmagingGenie and I are co-writing this fan fiction piece, so no griping about me carbon copying, okays? And don't worry, I'll get to my other one popular and not-so-popular fictional works, soon okay? The Interrogator has spoken!**_

_**I do not own Hetalia! Though in Soviet Russia, Hetalia owns YOU! kolkolkolkolkol **_

_**Me: Russia! Put my laptop down this instant!**_

_**Ivan: But you are now one with Mother Russia, da?**_

_**Me: But you aren't female. And you aren't pregnant. **_

_**Ivan: (sweat drop) ... I think you're the first one who's ever thought of it that way...**_

_**Me: O.O ? What do you mean?**_

_**Ivan: Nothing...**_

* * *

There was a total feeling of peace in apartment 304. "Did you get the mail Renee?" Julivia asked, interrupting the momentary peace, slouching on the couch while watching TV lazily. A classic anime called Dragonball Z was passing the last day of the special, she couldn't miss it, since then she had been watching the marathon of episodes.  
Renee glanced down at the few envelopes in her hand, from the mail carrier ever dormant outside. "I got a birthday card from Aunt Beth." Renee replied.  
"Even though my birthday was seven months ago." she added distantly.

"Cool, did you get any money?"  
Renee rolled her eyes, at her ever money-alert friend. 'It's the thought that counts.' Her fingers gently tore across the seal, lifting the card in front of her soon after. Renee sighed when she saw the cover of the card, pictures of preschoolers and puppies. 'Why can't Aunt Beth accept the fact that I've grown up, gone to college, and now sharing an apartment with my best friend?', she thought.

She flipped open the card, inside is a $100 gift card to Toys R Us. "At least it isn't a gift card to Build-a-Bear." Renee muttered, Julivia turned her attention back to Renee when the commercials came on, her lips formed a smile.  
"I love Toys R Us!,' she boasted happily. 'Cheer up, we can always look for anime there."

One the things they have in common is that Renee and Julivia are both otakus, the anime they obsess over the most is Axis Powers: Hetalia. The bookshelf behind Julivia contains the complete series and 'Paint it, White' the movie. Renee's resolve felt better due to Julivia's optimism, and usual untiring energetic behavior.  
"Yeah, they might have Hetalia merchandise there, do you wanna go now?"

"Wait until the special ends, Master Roshi is about to shoot a Kamehameha!" Julivia opened her eyes wider, like saucers, staring at the screen.  
"Fine, I'm going to go watch an episode of Soul Eater." Renee turned into the dining room, almost running into a wall and grabbed her laptop.

(Later)

"Okay Renee the marathon is over!" Julivia called from the living room. Renee gently closed her laptop and grabbed her cross-body bag, containing her wallet, hand sanitizer and the gift card. She walked into the family room, oddly noticing that Julivia already had her jacket on and her purse on her shoulder.

"I'll drive because you probably have eye strain from watching the marathon if that's fine." Renee said as she grabbed the keys to their Chrysler Town and Country. (random car) "It's fine, but that means I get to control the radio!"

The drive was shorter than average driving to Toys R Us, their apartment lived right next to the mall to supply Julivia's and Renee's anime needs. Julivia grabbed their latest catalog and they both went to the DVD and Blu-ray area in the back of the store.

"I can't find any Hetalia merchandise anywhere!" Renee yelled, they had searched through all the DVDs and movies. "Hey Renee, check this out." She turned back to Julivia who happened to be standing in front of an EMPLOYEES ONLY sign. "Do you think all their Hetalia stock is back here?"

Renee looked at the eccentricity on her friend's face, her purple contacted eyes alive with curiosity.  
"Um, Jule, I don't think we're allowed to go in there. I think there's a reason that the sign reads 'Employees only'?,' she portrayed. "What if we get caught?"  
"Heh, heh!,' Julivia giggled, making the J-shaped arcing cowlick over her right eye bounce. Which Renee knew was a warning sign of her friend getting an outrageous idea. Julivia twirled one of her purple-dyed loose twin braids. 'Come on! It'll be fun! You live only once, right? What's the worst that can happen? My intuition will guide us onto adventure!"

Renee sighed, but followed the bespectacled girl beyond the forbidding hazy darkness of the entryway. Steep cliff-like aisles of every product imaginable hung over their heads in looming postures. The few lights that were lit, were dim, as if they had stumbled into a shipping warehouse, which was strange. Shouldn't this be a recieving place for a kid-friendly store? Julivia was skipping ahead, humming a cheerful tune to herself, while Renee carefully took in her surroundings. She's been through enough to be cautious about wandering outside of known territory. And this place was giving her the heebie jeebies. Soulless dolls stared out with empty eyes, poker faces not telling you a thing, holding back secrets. As they wandered through the boy aisle, where fake spiders and faux guns gleamed deviously, Julivia stopped. Renee did as well.

"You sense something?," she asked her.

Julivia had a certain sixth sense for things that really mattered to her, like emotions, faint traces of what is to come or the proximity of other people. That was all she could do, but it did come in handy. Right now, it would definitely help.

"Nope, but did you notice the weird tags and names of some of these things?"

They both eyed the closest aisle. Renee picked up a sci-fi looking helmet, and read the date release tag on it.

"'To be released at May 6, 2022'. Weird, why would they wait that long to put it on the shelves?"

"What is it?"

She pushed back her hair to get a better look.

"'Dream Projector. Now you can see your dreams on the big screen! Comes with 1D, 2D, 3D, and 4D settings.' Do one dimensional images even exist?," Renee pondered.

Julivia shrugged her shoulders. She was in college for a career in the arts, not in physics, M-theory, or superstring theories.

"What I'm interested in is how they can make dream projectors already. Images in the cerebrum can't be directly transmitted visually by actual ways of technology, the closest we can get is images already provided in reality to match up the events of the dream, to try and reproduce the sequence," Julivia informed, adjusting her weight back and forth from her heels to her toes. "But it sounds totally fun to play with!"

"Well, the tag does say that it's not due to be released until way later, so maybe it's because the technology they're using is ahead of its time," Renee wondered.

"That could be it," her energy-filled friends agreed. "Can we keep it?!"

"Isn't that like stealing something?"

"Nooo, we are just holding onto it," she assured Renee giddily. "Besides, technically it's not stealing if there's no price tag, and it's not on the shelf, right?"

Chibi moment on full throttle, Julivia reached for the helmet, only for Renee to push her face away from her, and holding the helmet higher.

Renee laughed.

"It's a good thing you've always been short," she teased.

"Baw, dome don, you booly! Die can't delp dit dif dime short!," Julivia whined happily, speaking muffled through her best friend's hand.

"Ha ha, you sound like you have a toothache!"

Julivia pulled back suddenly, in all seriousness.  
"I feel someone coming."

Renee lowered the projector, keeping silent to hear. Yes, there were heavy footsteps slowly growing louder.

"Hurry, this way," she pulled Julivia by the wrist to a darker part of the aisles, fear licking at both their necks. The severity of being caught finally kicked in, swinging low over them like a heavy pendulum. Renee didn't put down the helmet, for worry of making any noise, although it may have been just as well, because Julivia tripped over a bouncy ball. The ball hit a toy piano on demo, making an unfitting merry song to their otherwise bleak situation, then it knocked over a stack of Fushigi balls, making even more ruckus that made the both of them cringe. The footsteps quickened.

"Hey! Steve? Is that you?," the male voice asked.

There was no turning back now, the both of them broke into a run to a deeper back part of the warehouse, disregarding the toys that crashed down to the smooth cold concrete floor. The employee's footfalls thundered as he started the chase.

"Who's in here?!"

Renee and Julivia were both breathing heavily now, then they both discovered the opening to faint daylight to the delivery truck parked, where huge crates and packages labeled "Hetalia", laid in wait.

But before they could celebrate the momentary fan girl opportunity, the guy after them, only a few aisles away was speaking into a walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, Doyle? I think I got a couple 'o shoplifters here, send me a team now. Call the Feds too, they're into our detained section. Probably took something."

-Just get rid of them.- the scratchy device responded.

"Alright."

Julivia held in a gasp. A chill had crawled down her back, her body picked up a dangerous aura from the man's intention. She helped push Renee up onto the floor of the truck. The stomping steps echoing through the dark warehouse, but she was too short to climb in. Now, more than ever, she really wished she were taller. Renee pulled both her shoulders, and Julivia kicked up on a chain jack, catching the edge of her Death Note novelty shirt, and ripping it. On different grounds, she would start bawling like a child, but now was not the time. She fell partly on top of her buddy, and scrambed off, pulling Renee with her to hide behind the crates.

Peeking out, they saw their pursuer's silhouette, surveying the truck opening. Four other shadows joined him.

"You found them?"

"We should really close this door, they probably ran for it."

"Doyle can't have that, if they took anything that isn't due for at least another decade, people will be onto our company with lawsuits in tow."

"Let's at least get these guys outta here," the voice of the man that was onto them said. "These aren't on the shelves until the year '62."

"Jill, Carl, clear out. I gotta start driving soon."

"Sure thing Steve," the woman, most likely Jill said, but the fifth shadow had said nothing so far.

Renee and Julivia both had sinking feelings that the faceless shadow was still searching in the heavy light-less truck behind the crates for them.

But one by one, they all walked away. Renee motioned to her friend to wait for a moment before heading back inside to leave the store. Julivia could feel through the dark abyss that her friend had enough of this place. So did she, to tell the truth. As soon as they were both convinced that the coast was clear, they stared to step out from behind the boxes, only for the door of the delivery truck to fall down, and the ignition of the truck started up.


	2. You did WHAT with Germany?

I was thrown down from the force of the door slamming downwards. Through the vibrations of the floor of the truck, Renee had fallen down beside me as well, though she had fallen on her side while I had ungracefully landed on my bottom. We picked each other up, but with difficulty, the force of inertia making our center of balance sway forward towards the door. Searching to get ourselves out of truck but the door was most likely held down fast with a bolt on the other side. I could see that Renee was scared, and I tried my best to cheer her up, but I was disturbed.

We are currently being held captive in the back of a toy delivery truck going to who knows where, for who knows how long it'll take to get there.

"This is great." Renee scowled.

She had been in a more pessimistic mood since we have been in this truck. I could sense it in her aura. Her foot has been lying against the side of the truck for quite awhile, only slightly moving when the truck hit a bump. Her breaths were ragged and uneven. We both knew she had anger issues, once after I beat her at a Naruto Wii game the controller never lived to see another day. Which is why she now meditates.

"Renee, we discovered toys for the future! Also we finally found Hetalia merchandise." I said at another attempt to cheer her up.

She cocked her neck barely to the left, glancing at each of the crates. There are only five of them in the truck. "Right, what are in those crates anyway? Their human sized."

I looked at the label on the front of the crate, "They're something called Hetalia Units. Hmm, wonder what they are?"

She left her position and stood next to me reading the label, "All of your Fan Fiction dreams come true", comes out in 2062. It might be a portal to another dimension."

My eyes lit up.

"A PORTAL?! Cooool!, let's open it up!," I said in joy, my J-curl bouncing up and down, she held me back by the shoulder.

"Wait, Jules. This technology is way past our time, who knows how complicated it could be?"

I stopped to think for a moment, my J-curl dropping back down.

"Oh, that's right. Who knows, maybe even the in the future, our language changed, so we probably couldn't understand what it is either."

"Jules, why do I have the feeling that the truck stopped moving?" Renee said.

The feeling of motion was gone from our feet, there was also no bumps either.

"Quickly Renee! We need to hide!" I looked around for a spot, the crates were too heavy to push and I knew they would be unloaded soon.

"In here!" She yelled, grabbing my attention.

Renee popped the top off a crate and helped lift me inside it. She sealed the top carefully, so I wouldn't suffocate inside. My J-curl flopped up for a second when I was dropped in the crate.

My back touched something cloth-like and something that felt like human skin. I heard the latch open and I didn't see whether Renee got in a crate or not. My crate shuffled a little and I suddenly felt hands around me. I kicked and squirmed but whatever it was held me in place. I froze as I heard footsteps coming toward my crate. I felt like I was being lifted. "Hmm, this crate seems heavier than the others. I must be more tired today." A voice said outside my crate, I knew it was an employee. Their voice was muffled, but I didn't recognize it as one of the voices from the Toys R Us shadows. My whole world tipped downwards and I fell face first against the warm something, which held me fast to itself. Anxiousness tugged at my stomach and the back of my neck grew hot with perspiration. I wanted out. Now. I grew restless and agitated of the tiny space and pushed outwards I landed on cold hard pavement. I looked up at the ceiling and my surroundings. Everywhere was crates and crates. Each of them identical to the other. We were in a giant warehouse.

"Renee, are you okay?"

As soon as I said her name, her crate started shuffling and groans could be heard from the outside.

"Ow! Get the hell off me!" She kicked open the crate, causing the top part of the box to blast off from her foot impact.

Germany and Renee fell out of the crate on top of each other, still wrestling.

"What ze hell? I didn't know a girl could put up such a fight."

When hearing Germany's voice I rolled on the ground, squealing noises escaping my mouth. Renee shoved Germany off of her. She was the only fan girl I know that doesn't squeal.

"That is so sexist."

Germany stood up from Renee's constant attacking, unscathed. He helped Renee up and he offered his hand to me.

"She's fine Ludwig, but this is the biggest fan girl spasm I have ever seen."

I looked up blankly at the blond German-sounding man and grinned apologetically. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. You're the best cosplayer I've seen yet though,' I complimented.

"Vhat iz cosplay?"

. . .

"OMIGERSH, no wonder the crates said 'not until 2063'!,' I told my buddy, windmilling my arms and then directing my attention to the Germany character that looked mindbogglingly human. "You're a robot right?!"

"Yes..."

Out of the blue I felt something warm slide at the ends of my purple braided hair, making my body shudder.

"Your hair smells nice, like fire and perfume," a calm, dull male voice with an Asian twinge to it said. With the hilarity of a creaking door, I slowly turned to see... Hong Kong. The taciturn yet attractive country was before me, in his red outfit, in flesh and blood, at least from the surface.

My glasses fogged up from the heat of my cheeks.

"Uh, th-thank you, it's the lavender incense i bu-burn in m-my room, it helps you remember your dreams and produce them and calm you..."

"That sounds wonderful,' he said emotionless. Then, in an unwanted turn of events, he leaned forward towards my face, my breath caught in my throat.

"You're face is red, like a lit firecracker. It's very becoming."

"Th-thank you... I think..." I answered awkwardly.

"Before you burst into flames or faint, firecracker Hinata-chan, there goes the truck,' Renee pointed out.

* * *

We were both running at our top speeds after the truck now receding into the distant night. Although Renee lasted longer, I fell down in the dusty pebbled road. How I hated being clumsy and weak. I felt Renee's jagged anger in the direction of the only way home as she stopped.

"There goes our ride," she spat angrily, her voice faraway. I felt and heard her footsteps approach me on the broken down road.

"Are you okay, Jules?,' she asked in concern, and assisted me in standing vertically.

"Okey-dokey, but I wish I could say the same thing for my leg."

Her eyes located the injury.

"Oh, wow you're right. That's an ugly cut." She reached inside her body bag for the hand sanitizer, since I had run out of disinfectant in my mini first aid kit, and I took that out for thin gauze.

I thanked her for letting me use her germ-X and I surveyed the sky while I wrapped the appendage around my leg, she glanced up as well. It was a tradition between the both of us to star-watch when it became night, it was my idea because the Internet went out for a while and we had nothing to do. Renee learned the names of the constellations fast, and started to get better than me at finding it, because she didn't have bad eyesight like me, and we both quickly went back inside when mosquitoes started biting to discover that the Internet and TV worked again. Huh. I guess the both of us won't be having those two luxuries for a while. And right now, in the middle of Nowhere, USA, there were no familiar stars to greet us and tell us that no matter how far we were from home, we were still seeing the same constellations.

"Hey, you stoveavays!,' a deep gruff heavily accented voice called.

We both turned around to see the Hong Kong and Germany "Units", although Doitsu had spoken. I took one look at Hong Kong and felt the oncoming of heat in my cheeks from how close I had been to him in the crate, but when Renee caught sight of her "box partner", her relaxation heightened in temperature to, in light terms, annoyed.

"I don't want to see you calling us out, you PERVERTED #$%!"

Okay, maybe the 'light term' was sort of a stretch.

His expression turned offended, and all the signs of any emotion of Hong Kong were slightly raised eyebrows.

"I tried, explaining to you, it vas an accident!,' he insisted.

"Sure." Renee replied, a sarcastic tone to her voice. She tilted her head towards me, "Juli-chan. We might be stuck here for sometime. I think we should take a look around the warehouse."

I couldn't say no. I'm starving, maybe there was a snack machine in the way back.

"May I come with you? I could get inspiration for a new manga." Hong Kong asked. I blushed a crimson red.

"_Hai_, and if there is stuff for the future. Then maybe there could be something that could give me the key to defeat my sparring partner." Renee answered for me.

"I said zhat was an accident. You startled me." Germany followed behind.

There were huge one-story shelves with boxes and boxes. I felt like I was looking in a mirror wherever I went. We were far away from where the truck dumped us off. "I think ve should stop. I'm getting lost." Doitsu said after twenty minutes of walking.

We all stopped to look at him.

His index finger and thumb were holding his temples.

"And, zhe reason I called zhe both of you out is zhat you're not supposed to be here. Zhis building is our company's headquarters. Vee can't have two unauthorized girls traipsing up and down a restricted place, right Hong Kong?," he verbalized to the Asian country.

Said country looked back at him with a disinterested gaze.

"This is the first time either of us have gone out of our packages since the lab wrapped us up. It would be interesting, Kaltherzig-san," he answered.

Germany looked at him in disbelief, dark blue gathered at his forehead.

"For someone related to Japan, you are really irresponsible, Hong Kong."

"How long have the both of you been stuck in there?," I asked in curiosity. Judging by Hong Kong's words, this had been a spectacular freedom for them.

"Ten years," Hong Kong relayed.

"Ten years?!," Renee yelled.

Chills went down my spine. A decade of being in that squished coffin... never once experiencing the light of day.

"That sounds horrible," I noted.

"It was," he admitted, "Until I smelled the incense in your hair, I thought it was the aftermath of a fireworks show in a field of flowers, that's what activated me."

"And I guess when I fell on top of Ludwig, he woke up and thought it was okay to grab for me," Renee said in annoyance.

"You scared me, that's not how we're programmed to wake up. My system didn't know how to react," he explained tersely.

"Yeah, what happened in there?," I asked my friend.

"I was panicking and I was feeling rushed so I popped the top off of Ludwig's crate and jumped in. I sealed myself right before he grabbed me. Thinking it was France or Korea I kicked him in the shins. Maybe, since Ludwig thought he was being attacked punched my shoulder. I punched him in other places too until I finally tackled him which blasted open the crate." Renee said in the best way possible.

"So it was just a misunderstanding," I sighed in relief, the smell of wood was killing me.

How many trees had they slain to package these things?

"Back on topic," Renee started, putting her hands on her hips. "How do we get out of here?"

My stomache made giggling noises.

"Ha ha, I forgot. Jules is like a little kid, she gets hungry real easy," she teased.

If we were with regular humans, I would have laughed with her, but I was embarrassed.

"Zhat was a cute noise, are you sure you secretly aren't a puppy?," Ludwig questioned.

"I dislike dogs," I said bluntly, distracting the topic away from my rumbly tumbly. "I like cats."

"You sound like Greece."

Ludwig shook his head from the subject of pets.

"Anyvay, zhis is a storage warehouse, zhey put us in here und forget about us until zhe day of our official release," he informed.

I immediately grew anxious again. I couldn't stay in this dark fortress for God knows how long. There seemed to be no end to the dark corners and black nothingness, there where probably no doors or windows either. My breath started catching itself in quick bursts, and burned black shades darkened in spots in my vision.

"Hey are you okay?" Hong Kong asked.

I nodded, lying about my true condition. Renee knew I wasn't fine. The black spots began growing, slowly.

"Hey Julivia, I found a Death Note t-shirt with L on it." Renee called, looking through a package.

I snapped out of my faint and ran over to her.

"Where? Where?" I asked, sticking my head through the wood smelling crate.

"Okay, you look better. Now that I think about it, I have a stupid idea!" Renee shouted, doing another one of her poses.

"I really need to take a break from my Marvel comics..." She muttered.

I can't believe she got my hopes up. But Renee did make the black spots disappear.

"Vell if it's stupid then why do ve need to hear it?" Germany asked.

Only Renee and I knew that if she has a stupid idea then it's going to make things worse or somehow fix the problem.

"That's not the point! Anyways do you know where the rest of the unit crates are?" She asked, furious again at Ludwig.

"The ones we came vith or the millions surrounding us?," he asked.

"The ones we came with, there were about ten in the truck besides yours and Hong Kong's. Maybe they might know how to get something to eat. If we find someone from the Gourmet Club then our food problems will be solved!" Renee explained.

"We vere dropped off away from here, we better go back if you're not tired."

"I'm not tired!" Renee yelled.

I rubbed my eyes. Renee was right, I was such a kid, I even kept a child's sleep schedule, I was plum tuckered out. But my hunger for something, -anything, really- to fill me was dominating my adolescent-like need for rest.

"I'm not tired, either," my voice said.

Okay, time to kick off the after burners on my ADHD energy! I jumped up pumping my arms like a cheerleader.

"Let's go!," I shouted in triumph, the walls resounding my noise back to us.

"Who's there?" A loud, stern voice called.

"No, it's a security guard." Renee whispered, so only us can hear. We ran to another area with crates and shelves.

"Carter, are you trying to raid the snack machine again?"

Renee snickered, "I knew there was a snack machine.

We all hid in the shelf, because it had leftover empty unit crates. The crates seemed so hollow without a unit.

"I think we should tell him our location." I heard Germany say. What? But that would mean we would be arrested!

"Ludwig...why?" Hong Kong asked.

"I don't like breaking zhe rules. This is seriously against it."

I shrugged in my crate. If Germany does this, it's all over.

"Germany, do you want to be stuck in a crate for almost half a century? If you reveal where we are we won't see Renee or Julivia ever again." Hong Kong persuaded.

He cares? This surprises me.

"Very well, we should sleep in these tonight and find that machine tomorrow. Vhatever you do, don't snore."

He's right, we should sleep, my hunger would slowly decrease in the morning. I'm so tired. That night, I had a dreamless sleep.


	3. Officer England Is Stealin Sexy Back

**_Hello, followers and favorite-ers, thank you so much for your patience and time to read this, and if you are a usual reader from my other fanfics, I am so sorry, since summer ended, I couldn't get back to all or any of my other fictional works, but don't worry, I'll get back to them, in fact I'm almost done with Chapter 9 of Gensou, so don't you guys worry! Well, here goes nothin'! _**

**_Russia: Oi, Julivia._**

**_Me:(annoyed) What?_**

**_Russia: How come _****I'm ****_not in the story yet?_**

**_Me:(worried) Umm... um... gee... umm... I can't introduce you yet, you're the surprise!_**

**_Russia: (happy while stepping out) Oh, that's nice, thanks._**

**_Me:(Waits till he leaves, then wipes brow) Whew, that was a close one... I saw my life flash before my eyes._**

* * *

All that mattered were my slow breaths, in and out, in and out. What I didn't count on was that my ear was sweaty and hot, and my back was stiff and I was sore all over. Last night I faintly remember leaving my upright empty crate next to Julivia's to find one that was laid down, and being too tired to even bother, I fell asleep in it, finding it surprisingly comfortable. But now, the nothingness of sleep was being disturbed by hot air on my ear.

I opened my eyes.

Ludwig's brow was without the usual crease, and his hair was tickling my cheek, his calm breath was steaming my ear, he was asleep.

To scream or not to scream?

I tapped his forehead, it felt human enough.

His eyes fluttered open to reveal his icy blue eyes.

"Hey," I started. "Get off me."

He tried to back as far as he could from me in his crate. I still felt his warm breath from behind my ear. "Vhat the hell are you doing in here?" He loudly whispered, suddenly waking up from his sleep. I'm surprised he didn't yell. I sighed, tired as I was, "I didn't know this was your crate."

The comfort of the natural high body temperature of the German left me to fight the cold of the warehouse with my own waning amounts of natural Irish body heat. I couldn't say out loud that being next to the almost human Unit felt more comfortable than fending on my own in a stiff, flat crate. It was just a thought.

"What time's it?"

"G'morning, Renee!," Julivia's voice wished me. Wow, I forgot how much of a notorious morning person she was after all the life changing events that transpired under the time span of two and a half days. I pulled myself upright with the side of the crate.

"Ohayo-gozimasu," I answered back in my standard greeting.

"Did you sleep okay with Doitsu-san?"

"Vait," Germany held his flat palm up. "You knew she vas sleeping in here?"

She gave him an original Julivia Blank Face.

"Yes, of course I did. Don't you remember? Last night Renee woke up because of the discomfort of the crate, and you offered her to rest with you. She said that was fine since she didn't care because she was very tired. I guess the both of you were so tuckered out that you didn't remember that it happened during the night."

Germany rubbed his forehead in realization.

"Now I remember."

My stomach grumbled and gurgled. I may have a bigger stomach than Julivia but I haven't ate in hours. We should find those other unit crates quickly. "Do you know where to find any food?" I asked. Hong Kong was looking in the direction behind me. Jules looked in the same direction. "Hallelujah! A snack machine!" She cheered.

I clumsily turned around. Yep, there it was. A snack machine right next to a vacant office. Who knows how long that office has been empty? "I don't think ve should attempt now. We don't know who has been in the office last." The German said. Was he reading my mind? I glanced at him. His face was pale. Ludwig must be hungry too, we all are.

Julivia, of course, disregarded his concern immediately.

"Cheez-Its!," she said in joy, and quickly put in two dollars. They came out again in rejection.

"Come ooooon, take the dollars," she said childishly, as if talking to an inanimate object would involve practical and civilized negotiation to succeed.

After four more tries, she was at her wit's end.

"Oh, pleeeeeeease... I just want my cheese cracker intake...," she said dejectedly.

I spotted Germany just as he pulled an 'Oh, well' face and walked up to the foodstuffs. Casually, his gloved hand grasped the black door edges where the metal lock bar was and broke it off, opening the clear door cleanly with unbelievable strength.

Julivia and I stood with our mouths gaping. She broke out of the spell to shake his hand spiritedly.

"I should bring you to the store sometime, if we ever get back, Ludwig," she said cheerfully, but I'm pretty sure I was the only one who caught her meaning.

"Zhat's zhe strangest compliment I've ever heard."

"That wasn't a compliment, Ludwig. It was a business proposal," I told him.

"Vhat?"

"You see, Julivia is super thrifty, and she's Hispa- Oh, thanks Jules," I said helping myself to a bag of my favorite snack food.

"So, where should we explore next?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. Then an idea came into my mind, "We should go find other unit crates. They must be as miserable as you two were." I said, referring to Hong Kong and Germany. "Yes, they must be envying how we're out of our crates so early. It would be unfair to the rest of them." The Asian country said.

I glanced at Julivia, who was staring at Hong Kong while munching on Cheez-its while staring at Hong Kong like he was suspense in a Bleach movie. Instinctively I waved my hand in front of her face. "Oh yeah! Finding the other units!" She said, finally snapping back into attention. I swear Germany and I both mentally face-palmed.

"I think ve passed the other crates on our way here. But it is a distant walk away from our location. At least some training will be done today for me." Germany sighed, suddenly feeling optimistic. I can handle a long walk, I was the track star in high school! Though I am worried about what would happen when we find the units. Why do I feel that if Germany and Italy unite that the shipping GerIta will happen? An uneasy feeling crawled it's way into my stomach from that thought. I ate the rest of my chips and followed the rest of the group slowly behind.

We weren't that far from the vending machine only to hear a click and a digital beep behind us. Germany and I turned around first to face the sound. It was the vending machine break-in alarm. Julivia and HK made a 180 as well. We all stood frozen as we heard the disturbance echo and blare mercilessly in the whole warehouse, and I steeled myself for the inevitable.

Sure enough, the inevitable came. The familiar rushing running steps of adults came loudly from behind the exit door of the office.

"Run!,' Ludwig bellowed, and heaved my right shoulder in the destined direction. I made sure to give him a face that said 'Run? I was born for running.', and zoomed forward, neck and neck with him. He looked at me through peripheral vision, and made a satisfied expression, crossed with being impressed. Of course, I couldn't help but smile proudly, but still retaining some of my cocky attitude towards him.

Running was my freedom.

The thunderous people catching up were behind us, and we focused our direction on evading them through ducking behind aisles from being seen, but the ever-present sound of our pursuers was nerve-wrecking. I glanced behind me to see if Honk Kong and Jules were doing okay, only to see in horror that she could barely keep up with us, and HK was doing his best in pulling her along.

"Jul-!"

I started to call out her name only to be cut off by surprise as the blond, tall and muscular nation traveled quickly to my best friend's aide and swept her off the ground bridal-style. I could see that she was gasping and didn't complain to be carried like a child due to her height and characteristics, she was just grateful for the help. It took Hong Kong and me to look ahead for some sort of fault in the immaculate and thorough aisles for an opening to disappear and give the employees the slip.

There, at the end of the corridor, -where bee-lined swing doors leading out of the warehouse and to the outer facility, doubtless, where we were at the back wall where the shelves of Units towered to our left against the wall and to our right, the vertical aisles of the rest of the warehouse, a horizontal wall of units covering us from view from our far behind chasers beyond that- was an empty spot where a crate should have been, we all ran into the darkness, and I saw Hong Kong swing open the doors of the warehouse, and quickly join us again, and we waited silently in the huge shelf behind the obscure crates and cover of shadows.

Julivia did her best to stifle the noise of her lungs groping for oxygen, and the team of staff members, seeing the swing of the door, went right out it, and continued, until their running grew faint.

"That was a close one," I whispered in relief.

"Yes, we would've been caught for sure," my buddy said hoarsely as she scooted up to give me a hug. Suddenly, something glinted from my wrists, I held them up while still in Jules' embrace to find that they were silver handcuffs, cold against my skin.

"Um, Julie? Do you have handcuffs on you by any chance?," I asked her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing,' I heard her say.

"That's as far as you go," a deep, deathly serious British accent said from the darkness.

That was our cue to un-hug and face the deeper part of the white shelves to see in the direction of the disembodied voice.

Out of the shadows, as dramatic as can be, came Arthur Kirkland, but dressed in a British officer's black and white checkered uniform, complete with hat. His peridot orbs looked down at us with bone crushing distaste, his short police bat was in his hands, but he was whacking it against his left palm threateningly in his black leather gloves, and my spine went slack as I saw the evil gleam of a black short handed automatic on his belt along with a taser and the works. I hoped against hope that none of them worked.

The regular England would never look like this, but the difference in dress style made it clear that this was probably another variation of him.

My suspicions were correct, because then Hong Kong said-

"British Cop Seme!England, these girls mean no harm."

Seme?! That made way more sense, this England was made to meet the police officer craze that fangirls would eat up. I had to say, it was working...if just a bit.

His sharp green eyes met Hong Kong's, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"These criminals will be dealt with severely," his harsh words spat out the word as if the very idea of crime was like sewage to him. His head turned to Germany.

"Ludwig, I'm not surprised of Hong Kong, but I expected better out of you. Letting these fiends run wild like geese is not only irresponsible, but a direct violation of the law that we as units abide by. I'm turning these two in, their punishment will be great, because they've broken a real-world law as well. Breaking and entering is illegal," he went ahead and lifted us up from the chain of the handcuffs as if we were stuffed animals, and hung us up from the chains to the ceiling of the shelf above us.

Officer Kirkland put away his bat, and took off his left glove with his mouth from the wrist first, slowly dragging it off...

I swear if this was an anime, the both of us would nosebleed a river and have no regrets.

He proceeded in opening a slot in his wrist that contained a key pad.

"I'm contacting the main office," he announced.

Hong Kong opened his mouth as if to say something, but Germany stopped him with a firm shake of his head. He looked at us grimly.

It was all over. They would go back to their crates for decades, and we would go to jail unjustly because we technically did break and enter, even if by accident or fear. I saw Julivia's purple eyes water, this would affect her worse because jail time meant bail money, and while I made just enough to probably pay it, she would have to serve it, and jail on your college transcript looked terrible, no matter if you were innocent or not.

No way. It WILL not end here for us. I had to think of something, anything.

Then our current positions gave me an idea.

"England!," I called.

He looked up from his wrist, his hat covering one eye attractively from that angle.

"That's Officer Kirkland, captive." He answered pompously.

"That's Officer Kirkland, captive." He answered pompously.

"Julivia sprained her knee from the run, shouldn't you check it out before you turn us in? Her health is at stake," I said loudly, then lowered my voice so only she could hear.

"Commence operation FEMININE WILES."

"THAT operation?," she answered slowly with a deep blush on her cheeks. "Fine."

"I suppose that's alright,' England answered,not hearing our secret conversation and putting his black wrist gloves on again. "You're already arrested anyhow."

As he began to come close to my lavender-haired friend, I gave the other two Units a wink, and both of them stood at attention, although Hong Kong nodded.

"Please be gentle and start from my foot," I heard her Sweet Voice coax him.

He nodded briskly, and she only had to lift her foot slightly since her shortness meant she was at least three feet suspended from the ground.

Officer Kirkland slid his hands slowly and gently up to her knee, and I winked once more towards her to give her the cue.

"Aaaah~!" She moaned, the blush on her cheeks genuine because I knew how sensitive she was towards his standing as an honest enforcer of the law. The guy really didn't deserve this.

But it had to be done.

I gasped. "How dare you molest my friend, you pervert!"

Officer Kirkland drew his hands away.

"I did no such thing!," he insisted, Germany put a hand on his shoulder, and faced Julivia.

"Iz zhis true?"

Julivia nodded, her professional teary eyes at full throttle, her glasses fogging up from the hot tears.

"Well, Officer Kirkland-san," began Hong Kong. "This makes you every bit a criminal for doing such an unspeakable thing to a young woman, you shame your badge as a policeman, sir."

"So you can't turn us in," I finished, the position was making my arms and obliques ache something terrible.

The British man looked at all of us in shock. Once he looked at Julivia's tears, his expression darkened to shame. Germany and Hong Kong helped us down and Officer England took off our restraints and tossed them away. I made sure they were rid of before the both of us walked up to him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"We accept your apology," I grinned widely. "Psych! You got Renee-rolled. It was all an act to trick you!"

England's eyes went white like in the anime.

"What the-?! Of all the bloody, twisted, low-life-"

"Uh-uh," I tutted.

He faced Julivia, the betrayal in his gaze making her cringe.

"Then were your precious tears a ruse as well?"

"No, her crying is real. She felt bad about it and I did too, but if we let you turn us in, then she wouldn't be able to pay bail, and with jail on your permanent record she won't be able to graduate. we didn't want to take advantage, of your naiveté but otherwise it wouldn't work."

Officer Kirkland faced her, then stiffened, gaining a professionally detached air, and took out a handkerchief from his breast pocket.

"Salt tracks are unsightly on a young lady, best clean them off."

Too relieved to be mad at the half-insult, she took the initialed token to carefully wipe her face.

"Thank you, and... your personality... Mr. Darcy?"

Whoa, he blushed. Arthur averted his head and sight to rub the back of his neck.

"I never knew people still read old British romance novels."

She nodded in assurance.

"They are treasures."

"You think so?"

"May I please interrupt this touching moment to ask Officer Kirkland where we can find the World Capital Replica room, so we can find a proper place to sleep?," Hong Kong asked.


End file.
